A Lost Pesterlog: 13TH TROLL
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This is something I put together for something before any of the trolls began directing the humans. You know, John god tiered because of Vriska, and Kanaya with Rose? This little bit is a lost pester-log for my troll/human OC and Doc Scratch. They begin talking about the human players, but end up talking about my title- Seer of Doom. (Rated T for character death)


This is just something I made up while I was waiting for my brother to get off this afternoon. You don't have to enjoy it, but my cousins-who knew nothing about Homestuck but John and Karkat-said that I should continue it. Well, here it is.

* * *

**(? is talking to gallantTestifyer)**

_**Humans?**_  
**GT: Yes, humans***  
**GT: The stupid, pink flesh monkeys are really irritating***  
**GT: They don't listen for Gog's sake!**  
_**But, why would you say that?**_  
**GT: I tried talking to on of them***  
**GT: Key word, tried***  
_**Did you even give them a chance?**_  
**GT: Of course, I gave them a chance***  
**GT: I'm not that mean***  
**GT: Though, they took advantage of it***  
_**Or maybe they were trying to get to know you.**_  
**GT: Who gives a flying fuck?**  
**GT: Cause I surely don't***  
_**Such strong language for such a young troll.**_  
**GT: You ain't my lusus.**  
_**No. I am not. I am a host, however. **_  
**GT: Of what?**  
_**Your friend's game.**_  
**GT: Oh, SGRUB?**  
**GT: Damn game gives me the scares* I have a really bad feeling about it***  
_**Really, may I ask why?**_  
**GT: I actually don't know***  
**GT: It's just*****  
_**Difficult to explain?**_  
**GT: Exactly***  
**GT: Like that game will kill everyone*****  
**GT: I really like my moirails, especially Karkat and Vriska***  
_**Vriska?**_  
**GT: Yup***  
_**Why her?**_  
**GT: Why not her?**  
**GT: She's pretty bad-ass***  
**GT: Why she gonna die soon?**  
_**No. Simply an inquiry.**_  
**GT: Uh-huh***  
**GT: Don't tell Nepeta, but I might have a small red feeling for Karkat*****  
_**I see.**_  
**GT: I'm serious! She'll try and tell him*****  
_**I will keep my word because I'm simply the most excellent host.**_  
**GT: Thanks, Doc***  
_**You know who I am?**_  
**GT: Sorta***  
_**Sort of?**_  
**GT: Yea, sorta came to me***  
**GT: A vision or something*** Like a psychic***  
_**You mean, like a Seer?**_  
**GT: I guess***  
**GT: Do you know something about these little vision I've been getting recently?**  
_**I...might. However, you are not a player, so this is rather confusing.**_  
**GT: So, you can't?**  
_**I didn't say that. I said I might. Did I not?**_  
**GT: You did, sorry***  
**GT: So***?**  
_**Hm...Well, I'm suspecting that you are a Seer like the Rose girl.**_  
**GT: Oh, really***  
_**Yes. Though, she is a Seer of Light.**_  
**GT: Uh-huh*****  
**GT: Aren't Light***players supposed to be bright and bubbly people?**  
_**Not necessarily. Most Light players are darker than the rest of their team, should I say.**_  
_**Why?**_  
**GT: Well, that Rose human?**  
**GT: She's going to go***like*** **  
**GT: How do I explain it?**  
**GT: Dark?**  
_**Grimdark.**_  
**GT: Whatever***  
_**You seem to foresee horrid events, like Rose going grimdark.**_  
**GT: Yeah* And?**  
_**I believe you are a Seer of Doom.**_  
**GT: What's that?**  
_**A Seer of Doom foresees things horrible that will happen in the future.**_  
**GT: Well***damn***  
**GT: That's not cool*****  
_**It's not the greatest aspect. However, it does prove useful in many situations...if the Doom player survives to reach the rest of their team. And, yes, to answer your question that I know will come...**_  
_**Doom players are more likely to die at the start of their journey.**_  
**GT: *********  
**GT: Okay***  
**GT: Um*****  
**GT: I'm having that bad feeling again***  
_**Really?**_  
**GT: Yes***  
**GT: Like someone's out to get me*****  
**GT: It's scaring me***  
_**Are you sure?**_  
**GT: Yea, I hdjsdfhdh**

**[13TH PLAYER DROPPED] **

_**Oh my. She was right. Poor little troll...**_  
_**I don't have time to cry over spilled milk. I must return to my duties. Bye, my little troll.**_

* * *

Um...I don't have a life?


End file.
